A semiconductor device is configured to connect a plurality of switching devices in parallel and to turn on or off at a proper moment for reducing a switching loss and controlling output current.
Parasitic inductance may be generated between the switching devices in the semiconductor device in which the switching devices are connected in parallel. For this reason, an induced electromotive force may be generated during the switching to generate voltage oscillation and current osculation caused by the voltage oscillation.
When the switching device is an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) device, capacitance may be added between the gate and the emitter of the IGBT device to suppress voltage oscillation. For example, parasitic capacitance between the gate electrode and the emitter electrode of a trench-gate type IGBT device may be utilized. In addition, a chip capacitor may be added on a mounting board.